The present invention generally relates to an imaging measuring system to measure the thermal output at a target object, such as a building wall, a building facade, or the like. Further, the invention relates to a measuring method for measuring the thermal output at the target object.
An imaging measuring system may use a thermal imaging camera, also called thermography camera, which, similar to a conventional electric imaging camera, may receive imaging infrared radiation instead of visible light. The radiation that may be used, due to the typical emission wavelengths of objects in the proximity of the ambient temperature, ranges in the medium infrared wavelengths from 2.5 to 14.0 μm, which is suitable for the measuring and imaging of temperatures in the ambient temperature range. An imaging measuring system using a thermal imaging and/or thermography camera may therefore visualize for the human eye the generally invisible thermal radiation of a target object.
The target object may be any arbitrary body, particularly a building or the like, for example. Here, regularly areas of such target object, for example a building wall, a building facade, or the like, shall be measured in a touchless fashion. In particular, a temperature distribution over the surface of a target object may be detected and displayed in a touchless fashion, whereby generally even relatively far-distanced, larger objects may be displayed. In particular the determination of heat loss is one of many applications of thermography. Imaging thermographic measuring systems of prior art are helpful for the determination of a general temperature distribution, however regularly they only show a qualitative value of energy loss and/or thermal output, i.e. particularly only a qualitative distribution thereof at the target object. Unless particular environmental conditions, such as appropriate weather conditions and perhaps relatively long-lasting constant conditions, are given at the target object without any disturbances or the like, as described in the article of Dittié“Environmental influences for the precision of the thermography of buildings” in the thermography congress 2007, lecture 01, only a conditional quantitative and flawed conclusion may be drawn concerning the thermal output and/or the distribution of thermal output at a target object.